


Sexual Chicken.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ian, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, a game of sexual chicken, ass eating, blowjob, dirty talking, dominant mickey, face fucking, face riding, this is actual filth with plot hehe, wow this actually turned me on I need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: The two have been roommates for about a month. They have been tip-toeing around each other. The sexual tension continues to build until one night, neither boy can take it anymore.CUE THE LONGEST GALLAVICH ONE SHOT I HAVE WRITTEN FULL OF DIRTY TALK AND LOTS OF FILTH. ENJOY.





	Sexual Chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing actual plots for you guys. That's why it may take a few days before a new one shot is posted but I hope you enjoy the new style that I'm doing. :)
> 
> This is actually the longest one I have written and I'm really happy with how it came out.
> 
> Also, it made me horny and I wrote it. I have issues bye.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: @ValeskaHeart.

It had been a month since Ian moved in with Mickey and everyday it has been sexual tension building between them. Neither boy would make an actual move to act on their feelings. Instead, each boy would do something to tease the other boy to the point they had to run to their bedroom or the bathroom.

They talked, got to know each other and even became friends but the sexual tension was strong between them. They both knew it. They both knew the other knew. But once again, neither of them wanted to act on it. They were playing a game of sexual chicken and wanted to see how long it could last. The longer it lasted and the more the tension built between them, the more intense and incredible it would be when they finally got together.

At the moment, Mickey was standing in the kitchen doing the dishes. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of loose shorts. It was hot as hell in the apartment and their air conditoner wouldn't arrive for another two days. Mickey could only hope that he survived the summer heat.

"I could of helped." Ian spoke, leaning against the kitchen bar.

Mickey didn't look back. He didn't want to look back and seeing the red head shirtless with pants sitting low on his hips. A v-line disappearing into the pants that had Mickeys' cock throbbing.  
"It's okay. You bought dinner so it's the least I can do." Mickey replied, working on the last few dishes. 

Ian pushed his growing red hair out of his face and looked at Mickeys' back. It was so broad. He let his eyes rake down to where Mickeys dimples were. Just above that ass Ian so badly wanted to get his hands and mouth on. He wiped his mouth when he felt it actually filling up with saliva. It was hard not making his move on Mickey, but this sexual chicken was a lot of fun. Ian wanted to see just how far it would go.

Mickey finished the last few dishes and placed them in the dish rack to let them dry. 

"You could help me put the already dry ones away." Mickey said, turning around.

Ian was just staring at him. His eyes were raking over Mickeys' body sending a shiver through the older mans' body. Just the way Ian was looking at him had the pit of Mickeys' stomach churning. He wanted Ian more than anything but he wasn't making that first step. They would just have to keep dancing around it until it became too much for both of them.

They were both surprised they had lasted an entire month but if they had to go another month they would. They didn't plan on sleeping with anyone in that time. They wanted each other and they would have it. They would just have to wait.

"Sure, Mickey. I can do that." 

"Thanks, Ian."

Mickey walked over to the other side of the counter where the dry dishes were already waiting to be put away. Mickey opened the cabinet right above them and started filling the bottom shelf considering that was the only one he could actually raech. 

"Fucking hell." Mickey snapped, "I'm going to have to get a fucking step ladder."

Ian chuckled and walked up right behind Mickey causing the dark haired boy to freeze in his spot.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked, hands gripping the cabinet.

"Helping, Mickey." He replied, pressing even closer.

Mickey let out a quiet gasp when he felt Ians' cock press up against his ass. Curse his shorts and curse Ians' sweat pants. 

Ian reached around and grabbed the last few cups to place them on the next shelf up. He kept himself plastered to Mickeys' back. Mickey was loving the feeling of Ians' bare chest on his back but even more he loved the way Ian was slowly rocking against him, cock rubbing up in between his cheeks before he finally pulled away.

Mickey slowly turned around while still holding onto the counter. He felt as if he'd fall to the floor if he let go of it.

"There you go." Ian said, a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Mickey replied.

Then an idea came to him. He was going to keep playing this game with Ian so he'd have some fun doing it.

He pushed away from the counter and turned around. Making sure Ian couldn't see, he knocked the towel onto the floor. Without saying anything, Mickey slowly bent down so he could pick it up. He took his time coming back up to place it on the counter. 

He heard Ian groan behind him so he spun and smiled, "We'll get the other dishes later. I'm going to go take a nice hot shower." 

He walked past Ian but the red head grabbed his wrist, "Wait."

Mickey looked back at him, "Yes, Ian?"

His grip was tightening on Mickey's wrist for a few moments until he let go, "Nevermind. Go take a shower."

"Will do."

And with that, Mickey took off his shorts leaving him in nothing but briefs. Briefs he wore purposely because they were snug and would show off the outline of his cock.   
Ians' eyes landed straight on the bulge but he didn't say anything. He just licked his lips and watched Mickey walk away.

He needed to get his mouth on that fucking ass. He needed to get his cock in it. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold back. 

He really loved living here.

 

Mickey sighed happily as the hot water ran down his body. His hair was washed and cleaned, skin was soapy. He was going to be smelling quite nice once he got out. He planned on making Ian cave first and he knew it wouldn't take long. Not if he presented his ass like he did earlier. That was Ians' weakness and he knew it. He would use that to his advantage.

Once he cut the water off he grabbed a towel off the rack that hung outside of the shower. He wrapped it around his waist. It would be the only thing that he'd wear once he left this bathroom. Ian may not cave tonight but he would. Within 48 hours or less. Mickey hoped less. 

He dried his hair off just a little bit. He'd want Ian to watch the water drip off his body. 

He cut the bathroom light off and walked into the living room where Ian was watching TV. Something he did before heading to bed but seeing as they were both off that weekend, Mickey figured he'd be up a little later. If Mickey played his cards right he would be getting that cock tonight or tomorrow.

"Mind if I join?" Mickey asked.

"You don't need to ask Mic-"

Ian had turned to look at Mickey but stopped mid-sentence when he saw only the towel wrapped around Mickeys' waist.

"Have you not heard of clothes?" Ian asked, trying so hard not to rip the towel off.

"Nope." Mickey replied, plopping down on the couch.

Mickey made sure to lift his lefts up and placed them on the table in front of him. The towel rode up a bit exposing more of those thighs that Ian fucking loved. 

If Mickey really wanted to play this game then Ian would play it right back.

 

He did as Mickey did and placed his longer legs on the table. He stretched and let out a yawn as he placed his arms behind his head. He was staring at the TV screen but he could feel Mickey staring at him.

Mickey indeed was staring at Ians' chest then his eyes would linger down to that fucking v-line.

"Cat got your tongue?" Ian teased, grinning.

Mickey looked up at him, "Eat my ass."

Ian finally turned his head and his eyes were dark. It had Mickeys' stomach churning. Holy shit, he looked like he was going to attack him any second.

"Say that again." Ian spoke, voice strained.

Mickey smirked and crossed his arms, "Ian Gallagher, eat my fucking ass."

"Do you want me to?" Ian questioned, "Want me to make you feel good? Want to squirm on my tongue as I eat you out?"

Mickey wasn't going to whimper at the dirty talk. He wasn't going to cave. He was going to make sure Ian caved no matter what it took.

"Probably not as bad as you want me to suck your cock." Mickey retorted, "You want to feel my tongue on your cock don't you? Sucking you good in my warm, wet mouth?"

The two boys were now facing each other, eyes dark, cocks hard and their stomachs swirling. But no, neither one of them were going to make a move.

They were going to wait until the other gave a signal. It wouldn't be much longer they both knew that. They just wanted to drag it out a little bit longer so it'd be more intense when they finally came together. They knew once they finally gave in to their cravings that there wouldn't be anyone else.

They knew it wasn't just sexual. There were actual feelings there. 

"You started this entire game." Ian spoke, finally mentioning their month long dance around their feeelings.

Mickey laughed, "You did big red. You're the one who started stripping down and trying to show your muscles."

"You're the one who started bending over and wearing shorts to show those damn thighs." 

"You mean these thighs?" Mickey asked, pulling up his towel.

Ians' eyes went to his thighs and fuck, he just wanted to bite them.

"I mean I'm sorry." Mickey continued, "But it has been hot lately. My thighs are a little too big to just sweat in fucking jeans. They stick together, get sweaty. Sweat drips down them like there's no tomorrow. I either wear shorts or I get naked." 

Ian moved closer.

Mickey grinned. He knew he was going to win this.

Ian licked his lips and without thinking he reached out and placed his hand on the top of Mickeys thigh and squeezed it.

Mickeys blue eyes were staring intently into Ians' green eyes. 

"Mickey."

"Ian."

"Want to call it a tie?"

"It's a fucking tie."

 

In seconds, Mickeys towel was on the floor. Their lips were slamming together, tongues finally meeting. Mickeys' hands were at the top of Ians' pants desperately trying to push them down. Ian took it into his own hands and pushed them down without removing his lips from Mickeys'.

"Bedroom." Ian groaned, "Get to my fucking bedroom." 

 

Both boys were now stark naked in Ians' bedroom. Mickeys' legs were spread wide as Ian put himself between them. He hovered up over Mickey for a few moments before pressing his chest down to his and slamming his lips back against him.

Mickey groaned and the vibrations tickled Ians' lips. The older boy ran his hands down Ians back to the top of his ass, squeezing at the flesh that he could reach.

"Been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you." Ian whispered, biting down on Mickeys' neck.

Mickey groaned and clsoed his legs around Ian just to keep him close to him. The time had built between them and he wasn't going to let it end so quick. Though he knew tonight would be just one of many, many, many, many times that they did this. 

"So much I want to do to you." Ian continued, licking over the bite mark he left. He sucked the skin into his mouth enjoying the way Mickey groaned at the sensation.

"Such soft and pretty skin." Ian spoke, running his hands up Mickeys' thighs. He didn't want to touch Mickeys' ass yet. No, right now he wanted to focus on getting his mouth on Mickeys' cock. He needed the weight of that cock on his tongue right now.

"I'm going to suck you off." Ian told him, kissing down his body, "I'm going to make you feel so good."

He wrapped his lips around Mickeys' nipple and Mickey gasped.

"Shit, Ian." Mickey groaned.

Ian moved over to the other nipple and gave it the same attention.

"But you can't cum yet. No, we have just started. We can't have it end this quickly nonw can we?" Ian asked, teasing Mickey. 

He pinched both of Mickeys nipples and enjoyed the look on Mickeys' face.

"That sound good to you?"

Mickey nodded, "Fuck, Ian. Do something please." 

Ian hummed, "I'm going to do so much to you pretty boy."

If Mickey wasn't so zoned out by his sexual needs he would have smacked Ian upside the head for calling him that. But then again, Ian was the only guy he'd let call him those stupid names.

"Ian." Mickey moaned, squirming as the red head got closer to his hardening cock.

"Yeah, Mickey? Tell me what you want. Use your words this time." Ian spoke, licking around Mickeys' belly button.

Mickey groaned, "Just please, Gallagher, suck my cock." 

"That's what I wanted to hear." Ian said.

He wasted no time in taking Mickey into his mouth. As soon as his cock was absorbed by Ians' wet, warm mouth, Mickey saw fireworks. He always knew just by looking at Ians' lips they would be incredible stretched around a cock, his cock more specifically.

Mickey groaned and tightened a hand in Ians' hair as the red head bobbed up and down. Mickey tried not to thrust his hips but Ian gave him the signal that it was okay by going down even further until the tip of Mickeys' cock hit the back of his throat.

Mickey happily accepted his offer. He began thrusting his hips at a slow pace, groaning as he hit the back of Ians' throat. Ian didn't a fuck. In fact, he wanted it. He wanted to feel all of Mickey in his mouth. 

The red head only pulled off to lick across the tip of Mickeys' cock a few times, drag it in circles around the head before swallowing it into his mouth again. He sucked in his cheeks and held his tongue at the bottom of his mouth so he could make more room for the thick member.

Mickeys' thighs were shaking as the pleasure began building in his balls. Ians' nails would dig into his thighs before he ran his hands softly up and down them.

"Such a pretty cock." Ian whispered, now wrapping a hand around the bottom of Mickeys' shaft.

Mickey groaned and thrusted up into Ians' fist, "Christ, Gallagher."

Ian smirked, "Name's Ian but you can call me Christ if you want."

Mickey wanted to smack him upside the head but he couldn't. Not when Ian had his mouth on him again. He was licking up the bottom of his cock tracing the vein that resided there. He moved up to the tip again and ran his tongue in slow circles before moving to the slit of his cock and ran it in small figure eights. Almost as if he was eating out a girl, though Mickey knew he never had. Ian was as gay as the day was long. 

But Ian wasn't stupid.

Mickey could be the judge of that by the way his thighs were shaking and his balls seemed to grow heavier with each swipe of Ian's tongue on his cock.

"Holy shit." Mickey groaned, tightening his legs around the other boy.

Ian hummed, "I need to feel those thighs wrapped around my neck."

He placed a soft kiss to the inside of Mickeys' thigh before sliding up the other boys body to kiss him again.

Mickey was hard as shit and it didn't help having Ians' tongue in his mouth where he could taste himself. Not when Ians' hands were moving around to his ass and digging into the soft flesh as if he was a blind person trying to figure it out. Not when one hand spread him open and the fingers of his other hand moved awfully close to where Mickey was dying to have his hands, mouth, cock.

"But I'm not going to do that until after you suck me off." Ian whispered, marking Mickey with love bites on his neck.

Mickey turned his head to give Ian more access to him and sighed happily each time Ian marked a new spot on him.

"Gonna suck you off good." Mickey spoke, voice shaky.

It had Ian pulling back to look down at the dark haired boy, "Is that so?"

Though he was hornier than all fuck, Mickey wasn't out of their game yet. If Ian could be dirty well Mickey would be down right filthy. 

"Yeah." Mickey replied, licking his lips, "Always knew you had a big cock, Ian. Going to take it into my mouth and make you feel really good. My warm, wet mouth."

Ian bit his lip and moved back from Mickey so the other boy could get up on his knees. The two boys were now always eye level, eye fucking each other like there was no tomorrow. 

Mickey moved closer and ran a hand down Ians chest feeling the muscles flutter under his fingertips, "Going to take you to the edge and bring you right back down before you jump. Can't have you cumming until you're deep in my ass. I know you want that. I've caught you staring at my ass so many times since you've moved in, Ian. I know you drema about fucking me, eating me out. I'm going to make your cock feel so good, Gallagher. Until your thighs are shaking and the pleasure is too great and you have to push me off. I could just swallow you know? But I'm not going to. Not tonight at least. Tonight I'm going to suck that monster cock of yours until you need me to pull off because you don't want to cum yet." 

Ian was sweating, shaking. He was hornier than he had ever been in his life and fuck he just wanted to pin Mickey down and fuck him until they both passed out. But he wanted Mickey to fulfill those filthy promises. He wanted his cock in that perfect pink mouth.

Without a warning, Mickey grabbed the back of Ians' thighs and pulled until Ian fell onto his back.

"Jesus." Ian gasped, "Give a guy a warning will ya?"

Mickey smirked and pushed Ians' legs apart, "No. Don't think I will actually."

Before Ian could retort with some kind of reply, Mickey wrapped his lips around that cock of his. Ian was bigger by a few inches though Mickey was thicker. Both good qualities in a dick they both thought.

Mickey went down as far as he could. The tip of Ians' cock was pressed against his throat so he went down a little further and would have smiled at Ians' gasp if his mouth wasn't stuffed with a dick at the moment.

"Oh God." Ian moaned, thrusting his hips just a bit.

Mickey groaned around his cock and Ian about died at the vibrations as they went straight to his balls. Mickey Milkovich had a magic fucking mouth and he couldn't believe he had went so long without giving in just to feel his lips. If he would have known that Mickey was this good at sucking cock, Ian would have gave in the first fucking day he moved in.

He grabbed Ians' balls and almost gagged around Ians' cock from trying not to laugh. The red head let out a girlish moan when Mickey tugged on his balls. If Mickey wasn't focused on sucking Ian off he probably would have laughed. But instead he focused on moving his mouth up and down Ians' incredible cock. Just the thought of having it inside of him had Mickeys' cock throbbing, ass clenching and the sides of his mouth letting saliva fall out of it. He was literally drooling over Ians' cock while sucking it. 

Well, that's a first, he thought.

He pulled off just a tad and ran his tongue around the head and without giving Ian any kind of warning, he gently drug his teeth over the top of his cock. He was quite pleased when the red head clenched his thighs around Mickey, tugging on his dark hair.

"Son of a bitch." Ian groaned, tossing his head back.

Mickey knew Ian was a top just as Ian knew Mickey was a bottom but that didn't mean Mickey couldn't have fun, couldn't get Ian more worked up. He grinned and licked his lips, "What are you into, Gallagher? What am I allowed to do to you?"

His voice was deep and the sound had Ians' cock throbbing in Mickeys' hand.

"Anything." Ian gasped, "Just touch me, do whatever you want!"

Mickey snickered at the red heads reaction. He was so far out of it. Mickey was going to make sure that by the time they were done and on the brink of sleep, Ian wouldn't want anyone else. Mickey already knew he didn't want anyone else.

"You said it." Mickey spoke, moving down.

He was resting on his stomach, "Hand me a pillow."

Ian reached for a pillow that was beside him and handed it down to Mickey.

"Raise your hips."

Ian did as he said so Mickey could put the pillow underneath him.

"Hold on tight, Gallagher." Mickey whispered.

And with that, Mickey ran his tonge from Ians' balls down to his ass. The sensation had Ian crying out, hands digging into the sheets.

"Holy fuck!"

"Mhm." Mickey groaned, running his tongue up and down between the soft flesh his hands were currently groping.

Ian closed his eyes and bit his lip so hard it began bleeding.

"I want to hear those noises." Mickey whispered, licking up Ians' left cheek.

"Mickey." Ian groaned, "More, fuck."

"Have you never been eaten out?" Mickey asked, staring up at him.

Ian looked down at him with a flushed face and glazed over eyes, "No. I have never let anyone do that to me."

Mickeys' cockiness came back, "Well, I'm honored to be your first. Hold on tight cowboy."

And with that he grabbed Ians' thighs and tossed his legs up over his shoulders. The pillow under his hips allowed Mickey to push his tongue right inside Ian without any kind of problem.

Ian about fell off the bed at the feeling but he held onto the sheets. His breathing picked up the more Mickeys' tongue fucked in and out of him. It was a perfect fucking motion. Literally. 

Mickeys' nails were digging into Ians' ass and he was groaning with each swipe of his tongue. He couldn't get enough of Ian. He was a bottom yes but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy eating a mans' ass.

Not that he ate many. But Ian was definitely his favorite by far not just for the fact he was Ians' first time.

He pulled his tongue out and kitten licked Ian for a few moments and enjoyed the way his thighs were shaking around him.  
Oh you haven't seen anything yet, Mickey thought.

He continued his soft, slow movements just letting Ian melt into the feeling of having a tongue on him. It was quite a beautiful scene if Mickey was being honest. The sounds Ian was making was musisc to Mickeys' ears. Each groan, mumbled curse word and gasp of breath spurred Mickey on to make Ians' first time better. 

After this, Ian would beg to have Mickey eat his ass. Mickey was going to be sure of it.

He licked his lips before spitting causing Ian to jerk his hips.

"It's okay there, firecrotch." Mickey chuckled.

He used his tongue to spread the spit around and also as lube so he could push his tongue further inside the red head. It was safe to say that Ian was falling apart.

He couldn't describe the pleasure that Mickeys' tongue was currently giving to him. It was intense and Ian fucking loved it. He kept clenching around Mickeys' tongue but that didn't bother the older boy. In fact, Mickey groaned every time Ian did it. He was fucking loving being suffocated by Ians' ass at the moment which only made Ian excited to be suffocated by Mickeys'. Fuck, he couldn't wait to get his mouth on Mickeys' ass but right now with the movements Mickeys' tongue was making, Ian didn't think he'd have any energy.

He didn't want to cum yet but Mickeys' tongue was working wonders on his ass and he couldn't find the energy to tell Mickey to stop.

He began pushing his hips down to meet Mickeys' tongue so Mickey let him go. He didn't touch himself though. He let his cock get harder with each second that Ian rode his tongue. It was the hottest fucking thing.

Mickey pulled back only to spread Ian open and he pressed his tongue flat against the other boy and licked him roughly but shit, Ian was riding down on his tongue like there was no tomorrow and Mickey felt like he was going to cum any moment.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian groaned, hands tightening in the sheets, "Feels so fucking good, Mickey. Shit, fuck!"

Mickey pulled back then and licked his lips, "I'm so fucking hard, Gallagher."

He squeezed his cock and let out a breathless groan.

Ian sat up and reached for Mickey who instantly leaned in towards him. Ians' hand was on the back of Mickeys' neck as the two began making out. It was loud, wet and sloppy. They couldn't get enough of it. Their cocks were hard, leaking and wanted release but they wanted to drag this out a little longer though they knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Ian bit down on Mickey's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Mickeys' eyes fluttered close and he groaned. Fuck, he was nuts about this guy.

"It's my turn." Ian whispered, hands running down Mickeys back, "I'm going to eat this fucking perfect ass."

He cupped Mickeys ass and pushed him towards him causing Mickey to gasp. The dark haired boy grabbed onto Ians' shoulders.

"You're going to sit on my face." Ian whispered, licking up Mickeys throat, "I want you fucking yourself down on my tongue."

"I'm going to fucking suffocate you." Mickey gasped, though the idea had has balls tingling.

"Mhm." Ian hummed, licking Mickeys throat, "I want you to. I want you to put that ass on my fucking face."

He dug his nails into Mickeys' ass causing Mickey to groan and put his forehead on Ians' shoulder. He began grinding against Ian who was not expecting that. Ian forgot what he wanted for a few minutes as their cocks rubbed together with each thrust.

"Shit."Ian groaned, "Okay, yeah, I need that fucking ass." 

He moved down onto the bed and put the same pillow Mickey used and threw it back under his head, "Come on, Mick."

Mickey let out a breath before tossing his leg over Ians' chest and slowly began moving up. It didn't take much for Ian to just grab his ass and pull him up over his face. Mickey grabbed onto the head board and looked down. He could only see Ians' red hair. He had no idea what Ian was thinking right now and he kind of felt insecu-Fucking shit!

His thoughts were wiped away when Ian ran his tongue between his cheeks. He bit his lip and held onto the headboard tightly and began rocking his hips back and forth to match the licks Ian was currently giving him.

"Ride my tongue, baby." Ian whispered.

The nickname had Mickey picking up his pace. His hips were rapidly moving up and down as Ian fucked inside of Mickey with his tongue.

Mickey couldn't fucking breathe. The pleasure that he was feeling was almost too much. His knuckles were turning white from holding onto the headboard too tight but he didn't give a shit. Not when Ians' tongue was pushing inside of him and curling upwards. He couldn't stop clenching around him, trying to keep that tongue inside of him. He was on the verge of sobbing from pleasure but he didn't want to be that guy. At least not right now.

"Shit." Mickey moaned.

He brought a hand down and held onto Ians' head as he continued to rock down onto Ians' face. Ian didn't mind one fucking bit. He couldn't get enough of Mickey or his ass. He couldn't believe he let it go so long.

He continued running his tongue over him for a few minutes before cupping him and pushing his tongue inside. Mickeys' thighs shook around his head. He groaned against the other boy and moved one hand around so he could cup his ass. He brought his hand up and then down again, smacking Mickeys' ass. 

Mickey gasped and spazzed out for a few seconds as the pleasure began increasing inside of him.

"Ian, oh God." Mickey moaned, closing his eyes, "Fuck." 

He began bouncing on Ians' face without even thinking about the boy underneath him. All he could think about was Ians' tongue and how he was feeling. It was almost crazy that something so dirty could feel so fucking good.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, both hands grabbing onto the headboard once again.

Ians' hands were digging into the flesh of Mickeys' ass almost afraid to let him go. He could have spent the rest of the evening with his face buried in the other boys ass. In fact, he planned on it. It'd be in different positions as well so Mickey could experience more intense pleasure. Pleasure that seemed to be going from boy to boy. It was as if they could feel what the other was feeling.

"Can't wait to fuck you." Ian whispered, dragging his tongue over one of Mickeys' cheeks, "Going to make you feel so fucking good. Bet you take cock so good."

"You calling-fuck-me a slut, Gallagher?" Mickey gasped.

"Mhm. Not a slut at all." He replied, "You just have the perfect ass."

"Then put your fucking cock in it man!" Mickey shouted, tangling his hair in Ians' hair and pulling.

That was all Ian needed. 

He actually growled and threw Mickey backwards. The other boy fell onto his back on the opposite end of the bed.

"Christ, Gallagher. Gonna calm yourself?"

"Fuck that." Ian spat, pushing Mickeys' legs apart, "I've been wanting you since you interviewed me. Wanted to push you down on that couch and fuck you until you couldnt' remember the names of the other applicatants." 

Mickey was actually panting. He was horny, he was hot and he wanted nothing more than for Ians' monster cock to fuck him and fill him up until he felt it in his gut.

They were making out at that point, hands roaming over each others skin. They just wnated to know every fucking inch of each other, inside and out. They may or may not have been close to just falling in love with the other boy in a short amount of time. 

"Shit." Ian whispered, licking over the old love bites he gave Mickey earlier, "Just can't believe we have gone this long. Fuck." 

Mickey groaned and pulled Ian closer by wrapping his legs around Ians' waist, "Fuck me, Gallagher. I've been wanting your cock for a while now. Give it to me."

Ian licked his lips and kissed him again, "Condom?"

Mickey shook his head, "I want to feel all of you, Ian. Are you clean?"

Ian nodded, "Clean as a whistle. I have my paper in my room if you want to see it."

"I trust you completely."

And Mickey realized how true that was when he said it.

"I trust you completely, Mickey." 

"Then enough with the sappy crap and fuck me with that huge cock of yours." 

Ian chuckled and kissed him again, "Alright, baby." 

Mickey groaned. Ian calling him that name was going to become a new weakness.

"Here you go." Ian whispered, placing two fingers at Mickeys' mouth.

Mickey opened his mouth and took Ians' fingers happily. He sucked on them, hallowed his cheeks and swallowed them and the whole time his blue eyes were locked on Ians' green ones.  
Ians' cock was fucking hurting due to how hard he was. It didn't help watching those pink lips stretch around his fingers as if they were his cock. He slowly pulled them out of his mouth and seeing those lips all plump and swollen almost had him cumming right then. 

He kissed Mickey for a few more minutes. He slid his fingers down as he did and pressed them up against Mickeys' ass. 

Mickey gasped as his two fingers began pushing inside of him. He clung onto the sheets and let out broken gasps as Ian curled his fingers and pressed them right against Mickeys' prostate.  
Mickey cried out and tightened his legs around the red head. Ians' fingers were now fucking into him without a second thought. They hit his prostate over and over causing Mickey to shake as the pleasure increased. He felt as if he was going to explode in the best way possible.

Ian curled them once more before spreading them inside of Mickey and pressing them up against his prostate once more.

Mickeys' nails dug into Ians' forearms. He tossed his head back and began letting out moan after moan. He was pushing his hips down fucking himself on Ians' fingers.

Looking down at him, Ian felt nothing but pure lust,love and want. Even need. It was Mickey. Mickey was the one he had been waiting for and even though Ian wanted nothing more than to fuck him so hard he couldn't walk in the morning.

"You ready?" Ian whispered, sucking on his earlobe.

"Get the fuck in me bitch." 

Mickey didn't mean to call him that but Ian didn't even care. If anything it only spurred Ian further on to fuck Mickey so hard he saw spots or even passed out a bit. He was fucking ready to be in that ass.

 

Ian slowly removed his fingers and enjoyed the way Mickey whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm going to fill you up with something better." Ian spoke.

Mickey dropped his legs and spread them so Ian could fix himself in between his legs. Once he felt the tip of Ian's cock against him he wrapped his legs back around the other boy.  
Ian ran his cock up and down between Mickeys' cheeks just enjoying the way Mickey pushed down in hopes to get just a little of his cock inside of him.

"Fuck me, Gallagher." Mickey demanded, nails digging sharply into Ian's shoulders.

That was all it took.

He pushed inside of Mickey.  
Both boys gasped, grips on the other boy tightening. They couldn't breathe.

Ian couldn't believe how fucking tight Mickey was, how wet and warm he was. How fucking inviting his ass was. Of course he couldn't fit his entire cock in him but hell he wanted to try.

"Holy fuck." Mickey groaned, clenching tight around Ian.

He couldn't get over how fucking big Ian was. He felt so stretched out and Ian wasn't even moving yet. Mickey tried to catch a breath but he couldn't. His nails were scratching up and down Ian's arms just trying to do something, anything.

Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey for a few moments allowing the other boy to get used to his size. Mickey happily kissed him back as the burning in his ass slowly turned to pleasure.  
He was obviously far from a virgin but Ian had the biggest cock. Not that Mickey was complaining because he was being stretched in the best way possible.

"Okay." Mickey whispered, "You can move. Don't hold back."

Ian definitely didn't hold back.

He began fucking into Mickey as hard and deep as he could. His balls were smacking against the back of Mickeys' ass. The echoes were bouncing off the walls.  
Mickey couldn't fucking catch a breath. He was too busy groaning, moaning, cursing and squirming underneath Ian. Every now and then he would raise his hips and push down onto Ians' cock causing the boy to go further inside of him.

Ians' entire body was shaking and he was already struggling to hold himself up. So he leaned down and tucked his face into Mickeys neck. His hands ran down to each thigh and picked up his legs and pushed them back until Mickeys' toes were barely touching the bed. This allowed him to fuck deeper into Mickey hitting the other boys prostate.

Mickey let out a loud groan and drug his nails down Ians' arm breaking skin. Ian was grunting against his neck, in his ear. The sounds were sending shivers down Mickeys' spine and heading straight for his balls. 

He didn't want this to be over with. Not yet. But he knew his orgasm wasn't far off. Not after the month they spent tip-toeing around this. Not after all the teasing, dirty talk and intentional inappropriate remarks and gestures. 

Ian licked the sweat that was dripping down Mickeys' neck and moved up so he could kiss Mickey. They swallowed each others moans happily. Their chests seemed to be melting together as the sweat and heat built between them. Mickeys' cock was moving with each thrust Ian gave him. He was hard, leaking and even in a little bit of pain. 

He fucking loved it.

"Oh fuck, Mickey." Ian moaned, "Fuck, you feel so good baby." 

Mickey bit down on Ians' shoulder and broke more of Ians' skin. He couldn't help it. Ian couldn't give a shit less. All he cared about was the way Mickeys' ass was clenching around him and pulling him in further and further. He continued to pound into Mickeys' prostate at a relentless pace. Each sound escaping Mickey was being imprinted in his mind. He would use those sounds for the days he was home alone and horny.

Mickey was thinking the same thing. He was remembering each groan and grunt that Ian let out. The way Ians' neck contracted and the muscles and veins bulged out of him. The sweat dripping down him. Mickey was in fucking heaven and he couldn't believe this was finally fucking happening. The burn in his ass, being stretched out. Mickey was in love with this feeling.

"Oh fucking shit, Christ!" Ian cursed, hands flat on the bed as he slammed hard into Mickey, "I'm fucking close, Mickey. Fuck, your ass."

Mickey clenched around him and began fucking himself down on Ians' cock almost melting at the way Ian's cock was throbbing and leaking inside of him. If that was how pre-cum felt then Mickey couldn't imagine how incredible it would feel to have Ian leaking out of him when he came. He wanted it.

"Me too." Mickey gasped, "So fucking close, Ian. Fuck!" 

Mickeys' thighs were aching as his legs were still being held up by Ian. He didn't care. His ass was completely happy at the moment with a cock like Ians' in it. If that meant the ache and burn in his thighs then Mickey would happily keep his legs up like this. 

"I'm going to fucking cum." Mickey groaned, holding tightly to Ian's arms.

"I'm almost there, Mick. Wait for me, baby." Ian whispered against his lips. 

He kissed him hard before pulling back and changing his angle before really fucking into Mickey.

It was all Mickey needed.

He let out a string of curse words and a long deep groan. His nails were digging deep into Ian as his orgasm hit him. His entire body was shaking, spazzing. He came all over his own chest and it felt like he would never stop cumming. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't get another moan out.

He clenched around Ian and didn't let go. Ian gasped at the sensation and was determined to cum inside of him. All he needed were a few more thrusts. To help him, Mickey raised his hips and pushed down as he clenched.

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys shoulder. His body shook the whole time he came. He was cumming deep inside of Mickey causing the dark haired boy to groan at the feeling. His ass was on fire.  
Ians' cock was happy and even though it was on the verge of softening, it continued to cum.

"Holy shit." Ian whispered.

He kissed Mickey and the two ended up laughing breathlessly close to each others face. 

"Holy shit indeed." Mickey chuckled.

Ian smiled and slowly pulled out of Mickey, wincing at the feeling. Mickey groaned.

Ian fell to his back on the other side of Mickey and for a few moments the two just stared at the ceiling trying to catch their breaths. Mickeys' legs were aching and he knew he'd need a hot bath for his muscles.

Ians' arms were shaking after holding himself up that long but it was the best feeling. He wouldn't have changed anything that just happened.

Finally, Ian looked over at the other boy, "Mickey?"

Mickey looked over, "Yeah?" 

"I'm not just saying this because you are the best fuck I've ever had but I really like you."

Mickey laughed, "I like you too, red. A lot actually." 

"You mean that?"

Mickey rolled over onto his side and sat up so he could look down at Ian, "I really mean that. What do you say we take things slow?"

"Screw that." Ian snapped, "I don't want anyone else and I don't want you with anyone else."

"Territorial are we?" Mickey teased.

"Yes."

Ians' blunt answer made Mickey laugh again, "Okay, okay. I guess it wouldn't be all bad to be your boyfriend." 

Ian cocked an eyebrow, "You're an asshole you know that right?"

"That you just fucked."

He was about to say another smart remark but Ian rolled over on him pinning him to his back.

"I don't think I can go for another round right now." Mickey told him, grinning up at him.

"Me either. My cock hurts."

"Your cock? Imagine how my fucking ass feels."

Ian grinned, "I'm excited about this, Mick. Me and you."

"Me too, Ian. Me too."

 

They were together for two years before Ian proposed to Mickey at the Gallagher house. Mickey was embarrassed as everyone stared at him waiting for an answer but once he said yes all he could focus on was the way Ians' eyes lit up. 

They married a year later. Got their first house months after their wedding. Adopted their first child.

All due to a game of sexual chicken.


End file.
